Love Bites
by MBInc
Summary: CS OneShot WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Short One-Shot written in response to Hell's Angel's _Love bites_ challenge

**Love Bites**

Warrick and Greg were sitting in the break room, drinking coffee while waiting for the SUV of the Nichols' case to arrive so that they could pull it apart in the garage.

"You think this'll take long?" Greg asked before downing the last of his coffee.

"What? Waiting for the car, or taking it apart?" Warrick said as he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

Greg aimed for the garbage can with his paper cup and as he threw the cup he replied, "Well…both actually…I've got places to be tonight."

Warrick smirked. "Hot date?"

"He shoots, he scores!" Greg practically yelled as the cup hit the can. "If you consider meeting your parents-in-law for the first time a hot da-" he started, but was interrupted by Catherine.

"Car's here guys, come on," the strawberry blonde said as she zipped up her dark blue coverall, then turned and walked off again.

"Why isn't Sara working this case, she's the resident power tool freak," Greg quipped as he vacated his chair.

"I heard her tell Catherine she had a court appearance," Warrick replied as he tossed the magazine onto the table.

"Tonight?" Greg asked, one eyebrow quirked.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, some kind of extra hearing," he said as he walked out of the room, the former DNA-tech in tow.

----

Catherine wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her coverall, letting out a deep sigh. Finally they'd been able to get the last chair out of the SUV.

"Alright," she started, "Greg, you swab the blood stains on each of the chairs and bring the swabs to Wendy for analysis."

"Check," the young man said as he nodded.

"I'll take the trunk," Warrick said as he motioned towards the back of the black car.

"Good," Catherine replied. "Then I'll-"

Before she could finish her sentence her cell phone rang once, indicating her she'd received a text message. "I'll…" she started again as she read the message –which only said 'L R xxx'. She suddenly felt the butterflies fluttering through her stomach again and quickly turned to head out of the garage.

"I'll be right back," she threw over her shoulder just before she completely vanished out of sight, leaving two surprised-looking men behind.

"What's that all about?" Greg asked as he looked at the doorway through which the strawberry blonde had just disappeared.

Warrick merely shrugged before he grabbed the ALS and started to search the trunk of the car.

----

Catherine zipped the upper part of her coverall open, shrugging it off of her shoulders. The white tank top she wore underneath now giving her the much needed coolness after the hard work at the garage.

As she entered the locker room she was surprised by two arms sneaking around her waist and pulling her back into a strong, tall frame. Before she could even get a look at the person behind her she felt lips attacking the skin of her neck.

She moved her head to the side, giving her 'attacker' more space to torture her neck. Lips sucked at the skin, soon replaced my teeth scraping across the skin, then the person's tongue sneaked out, soothing the skin.

"Hmmm," the strawberry blonde moaned as she felt hands gliding across her front, playing with the hem of her tank top and pulling her more and more into the body behind her.

As she tried to turn around in the strong arms that were holding her, she heard the person behind her whisper. "No, Babe."

"Aw, honey, I missed you," Catherine whined as the strong arms held onto her tightly to prevent her from facing her assailant.

"Nah ah, no time for this now, once we get home…" the hoarse voice trailed off –once again lips attacking Catherine's skin. The strawberry blonde moaned loudly and felt a fire starting within.

Suddenly the lips pulled away, the arms releasing her also. "I'll give you a few minutes to cool down again," the voice started. "I'll meet you at the garage."

And with that said her ambusher walked out of the locker room, leaving a breathless Catherine behind.

----

It took her almost ten minutes to collect herself, to stop the starting flames from turning into a large fire, then Catherine left the locker room and headed for the garage again. _Payback,_ she thought. _There definitely will be payback once we get home…_

She entered the garage and noticed that Sara had now joined Greg at the chairs. The youngest member of the graveyard team turned saying, "Guess who showed up t-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked at Catherine, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"What happened to you?" Greg spat out as he pointed at the strawberry blonde's neck.

"What?" Catherine asked, her hand reaching for her neck, thinking she'd smeared grease from the car on her skin.

"That's one giant hickey you got there, Miss Willows," Greg stated as he stared at the red mark. "I guess what they say is true, huh?" He smirked, looking from Catherine to Sara.

"And what's that?" the older woman asked as she crossed her arms in front of her then also turned her focus to the brunette.

"Sorry honey," Sara started, showing her gap-toothed grin, "but love bites."

**The End**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
